


Farewell

by stephenymush



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenymush/pseuds/stephenymush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lẽ ra ngươi nên giết ta từ lúc ta bóp cò tiễn viên đạn vào người cô ả, lẽ ra trên tay ngươi phải là máu của ta chứ không phải của ả, lẽ ra tim ta đã ngừng đập khi tia sáng màu đỏ kia ánh lên trong đôi mắt ngươi, lẽ ra… Ta đã được yên nghỉ từ dưới đáy sông hôm ấy từ rất lâu rồi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353807) by Lexalot [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



> Một kết thúc được bóp méo và kéo dài từ "Wounded" vì tôi không thể nào để yên cho Lex chịu đau đớn như thế được.  
> Disclaimer: Họ thuộc về nhau chứ không thuộc về mình :(

"Có những vết thương mà chúng ta không thể tránh khỏi, Clark ạ." Nỗi đau bất chợt tái tê phần nào, Clark xoay người, đối mặt Lex, anh nhăn mày, chốn căm hờn thịnh nộ ẩn giấu trong gương mặt điển trai. Lex chỉ đơn thuần nhìn anh, cặp mắt hắn trống rỗng, mơ màng và lơ đãng. "Chẳng có tai nạn ngẫu nhiên nào cả."

Cơn giận bên trong Clark sục sôi với ánh nhìn ấy. Anh vùi ngón tay vào sâu bên trong vết thương trên cánh tay, viên đạn văng ra khỏi cái lỗ sâu hoắm sau tiếng gào lớn của anh. Cơ thể anh phục hồi ngay lập tức ngay khi viên đạn Kryptonite bị lấy ra, vết thương bắt đầu khép lại và năng lực của anh tràn về. Anh bước đến gần Lex, nhanh như cắt lướt qua thân hình hắn như thể hắn là người vô hình. Đầu cúi thấp, đôi vai anh rũ xuống, anh khuỵu gối bên thi thể của Lois.

"Hẳn đây là giây phút ngươi phải ôm cô ta vào lòng và khóc thương cho cô ta phải không? Bất chấp mọi thứ thậm chí là quay ngược về thời gian để cứu lấy cô ta, phải không?" Lex gào lên, giọng nói hắn vang vọng trên mái nhà của tòa Daily Planet, đợi chờ hành động của Clark, sẵn sàng nhận lấy sự trả đũa của anh, tất cả chỉ cần một sự liều lĩnh tuyệt vọng. Nhưng Clark chỉ ôm Lois vào người, phớt lờ lời thách thức chế nhạo của Lex. Không nhận được hồi đáp, hắn tiếp tục khiêu khích người anh hùng đã ngã lòng, người anh hùng mà hắn căm ghét qua mỗi ánh nhìn. "Đừng tổn thương những ai mà ta không thể xuống tay sao? Ít ra đó cũng không phải là máu ta đang rơi, nhỉ?"

"Phải, cô ấy mới chính là người đã phải đổ máu," Clark gằn ra qua hàm răng nghiến chặt, anh đứng dậy, người con gái anh yêu khẽ khàng nằm trong vòng tay anh. Anh bước đến rìa mái nhà, mắt không rời gương mặt tái nhợt của Lois.

"Vội làm gì, Superman?" Lex gọi tên anh, trên mỗi âm tiết của hắn nhuốm đầy nỗi đắng cay. "Trốn chạy để khóc thương cho nàng dâu đã ngã của ngươi ư?"

Clark quay đầu lại, anh nhìn về phía Lex. "Sao phải thế?" Căm hờn gột rửa, oán ghét và hận thù đều tiêu tan, những gì còn tồn đọng trong đôi mắt hắn lúc này chỉ duy có nỗi buồn thẳm sâu và một thứ tình cảm vô định, không đáy. "Ít ra cô ta cũng không phải là kẻ đã chết, nhỉ?"

***

Khẩu súng đã lên đạn nằm gọn trong tay, cứng và lạnh. Không khí xung quanh hắn thắt chặt và trở nên chết chóc hơn bao giờ hết.

“Lẽ ra mọi chuyện đã tốt đẹp hơn, Clark ạ.” Lex giương tay.

Bàn tay đang siết chặt khẩu súng Kryptonite.

Clark hoảng loạn theo dõi từng cử động của hắn, hơi thở ngưng đọng. Mọi thớ thịt trên cơ thể anh căng lên, sẵn sàng đoạt lấy khẩu súng trong một phần nghìn giây nếu hắn bóp cò thậm chí nếu điều đó có khiến anh bị thương một lần nữa. Dù sao, anh cũng không còn gì để mất giờ đây Lois đang lạnh dần đi trong vòng tay anh.

“Lẽ ra ngươi nên giết ta từ lúc ta bóp cò tiễn viên đạn vào người cô ả, lẽ ra trên tay ngươi phải là máu của ta chứ không phải của ả, lẽ ra tim ta đã ngừng đập khi tia sáng màu đỏ kia ánh lên trong đôi mắt ngươi, lẽ ra… Ta đã được yên nghỉ từ dưới đáy sông hôm ấy từ rất lâu rồi.

“Nhưng không, Clark ạ, ngươi phải phá hủy tất cả, bằng cái lương tâm thối tha của ngươi.” Lex cười, chuỗi âm thanh xuyên toạc màn đêm.

Nói rồi, hắn bóp cò.

Clark bất động, tim anh thắt lại thoạt như viên đạn lóe xanh chết chóc ấy vừa găm qua cơ thể anh. Nhưng không, không có cảm giác buồn nôn, không có mạch máu nào vỡ tung, không có nỗi đau như xé gan xé ruột. Anh nhìn xuống Lois, cô vẫn nhắm chặt đôi mắt, nhịp thở đều đặn duy trì sự sống mỏng manh của cô.

Lex vẫn cầm chặt khẩu súng, trên vai hắn có một lỗ đạn đang rỉ máu.

“Lẽ ra mọi chuyện đã tốt đẹp hơn, nhưng bây giờ ngươi sẽ phải chứng kiến điều này.”

Đoàng.

Máu dần lan rộng, thấm ướt phần vai còn lại của hắn, đỏ tươi.

Clark nhận ra anh đang siết cánh tay Lois với một lực không phải dành cho con người, mạch máu bị tắc nghẽn khiến phần thịt trở nên nhợt nhạt, anh thức thời buông tay, mắt vẫn không rời hai vết thương trên người Lex.

Đoàng.

“Tôi biết cậu vẫn còn cảm giác với tôi.” _Cảm giác_ , không phải tình yêu, nhưng hắn không muốn _thương hại_ là một trong những thứ mà hắn sẽ nói trước khi chết, không hề. Thậm chí khi ổ bụng hắn cũng bắt đầu nhói lên.

“Và tôi muốn điều này dằn vặt cậu suốt cuộc đời, giống như những lời nói dối của cậu đã dằn vặt tôi vậy.”

Đoàng. Đùi trái. Clark nhổm người dậy.

Lần này khẩu xuống chĩa về phía anh, về phía Lois. “Đứng yên đó, tôi thề tôi sẽ không dừng tay cho đến khi nào khẩu súng này hết đạn.” Hai bàn tay anh siết lại thành nắm đấm, bỗng nhiên sự hiện diện của Lois trong lòng anh không còn nặng như chì giống lúc trước, trước mọi chuyện. Từng dây thần kinh trong cơ thể anh thúc giục anh phải lao về phía trước. Nhưng nhận thức anh vẫn quan tâm đến Lois, dù cho trái tim anh đang rỉ máu và chuẩn bị nổ tung vì Lex.

Đoàng. Đùi phải.

Ký ức như tuôn trào, từ những lỗ đạn sâu hoắm trên người Lex, tuôn vào tâm trí anh. Vang vọng những tiếng cười bị cất giấu trong căn nhà kho đã cũ, trao trả những ánh nhìn dưới bầu trời đầy sao và thảm cỏ xanh tươi một màu tình yêu niên thiếu, chan hòa ánh nắng rạo rực những tâm hồn đầy niềm tin và nhiệt huyết, lóe lên những mảnh kính sắc màu hòa quyện vào chiếc bàn billiard đã đóng bụi. _“Một tình bạn huyền thoại”._

_***_

_“Anh đi đâu, tôi theo đó.”_

_“Vậy nếu tôi xuống địa ngục?”_

_“Xì, anh sẽ không xuống tới địa ngục đâu Lex.”_

_“Cậu không phân biệt được khái niệm giả thuyết hay sao vậy, Clark?”_

_“Mm… Nếu như anh xuống địa ngục, tôi cũng theo luôn!”_

_“Vậy trước khi đi, tôi sẽ nói ‘tạm biệt’ nhé.”_

_“Tạm biệt?”_

_“Để cho cậu biết chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại.”_

***

_Tôi ghét cậu._

_Tôi căm hận cậu._

“Vĩnh biệt, Clark.”

_Tôi yêu cậu._

Thật buồn cười, với một kẻ bị nguyền rủa rằng không bao giờ biết yêu lại nghĩ như thế này trước khi mọi tiềm thức trong đầu hắn bắt đầu sụp đổ vì sự phá hoại của viên đạn Kryptonite găm trong não bộ. Với một chút sức lực cuối cùng mà số phận đã ban cho hắn từ khi những phiến đá chết chóc trớ trêu thay rơi xuống làng quê Smallville, hắn mỉm cười bất chấp bên tai vang vọng tiếng gào bi thống của Clark, bất chấp vòng tay anh đỡ lấy cơ thể hắn như thể anh sợ hắn sẽ ngã xuống và tổn thương.

Ồ không, hắn vẫn ngã xuống, không, rơi xuống, hắn rơi xuống một cánh đồng vàng lượm thơ mộng, rơi xuống một bầu trời lấp lóa những vì tinh tú, rơi xuống sự bình yên cuối cùng mà hắn đã cố gắng giành được.

Kết thúc.


End file.
